


Their Missing Piece

by BrokenRobe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I love the howling commandos, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Monty Falsworth POV, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, This came out of nowhere, a smidge of tony bashing, mentioned more than really going into it, nothing bad but it is canon with how he feels about steve, the Howling Commandos, the howlies are frozen and brought to the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRobe/pseuds/BrokenRobe
Summary: When the Howling Commandos are awakened in 2015, they learn of a future that has honest-to-goodness aliens and actual flying ships. They learn Howard Stark had a kid, that he and Agent Carter founded an organization that got infiltrated by Hydra, a group they thought they wiped out in WWII, and they learn of Howard's kid being a part of a group of individuals that protect Earth from extraterrestrial and domestic threats. This future is terrifying and confusing and full of mistrust in all directions.Oh, and Captain Rogers is alive and well. So is Sergeant Barnes, but he's missing. In hiding, in all actuality. Hydra and the Russians nabbed him and turned him into a human weapon. Their Captain is different, distant and a damn good actor. He's also hurting. The Howlies know how to fix that at least: Find Barnes.He's one of them and they are not leaving him behind again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 48
Kudos: 107





	1. So This Is the Future? Not Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I started this on tumblr, just an idea of bringing the Howlies to the future, and it evolved into a multi-chapter fic that deals with them trying to find their footing in the future and to bring their team back together. There will be eventual Stucky. It is a slow burn after all.

Monty doesn’t like it. None of them do but what else is there? They aren’t cleared for active duty yet, despite the many, many tests they’ve been subjected to. Howard, surprisingly, did not kill them with his cryogenic Chambers. They’ve come out of them unscathed and in better health than when they went in. No hint of mental degradation or muscle atrophy. They’re fine, dammit!

Their captain is out there on a mission with people none of them trust to have the Captain’s back. Howard’s egotistical kid, the Russian spy, a literal walking disaster, a man that turns green when pissed, and an actual Norse god are not exactly what Monty or the others would consider good back up. Especially after hearing how Howard’s kid talks to Rogers. The kid’s got issues coming out of his ass, and he’s taking them out on the Captain. Dum Dum damn near introduced the kid’s head to the wall their first meeting.

He’s had to stop Dernier numerous times from planting small charges around the kid’s lab. Jim and Gabe had to be stopped from sabotaging the kid’s experiments, and Monty cannot leave Dum Dum alone with the kid. None of them like Howard’s off-spring.

None of them trust him.

None of the Captain’s new team can be trusted either.

Dum Dum and Gabe are bickering over what new cuisine to try out as a way to pass the time until their Captain returns while Dernier and Morita have taken over the kitchen table with their gadgets. They’ve gathered every single Stark Tech they’ve been given and systematically tore them apart, murmuring in curiosity and surprise.

The ever present elephant in the room is felt keenly but mostly ignored.

The Captain said Barnes is out there. That he survived too gave them hope of a real reunion. They’ve grieved their friends, and then got them back in some form or another. Barnes is out there and they’ll find him. They won’t leave him behind again. They need him. The Captain needs him. Perhaps more than the man will ever admit.

When Barnes fell, Rogers was different. It was like the like the life got sucked out of him, hollowing him out and all that was left was a shade of a once bright and vibrant man. Monty almost didn’t recognize the Captain when he returned from The Bar, the one where the Captain recruited them, the one where the Captain and Sarge spent hours joking and laughing. That bar. Agent Carter had tried talking to him but the Howlies knew better. Nothing she can say will ever ease the pain the Captain is holding close. He lost half his soul. He’ll never be whole again.

Or so they thought.

The Sarge is out there, waiting to be found. The Captain warned them the Sarge they knew is gone. What’s left is a shattered man, broken from years of torture. That doesn’t matter. He’s one of them.

They’re all they have left from a time the world would like to forget. It’s so strange here. How the Captain adapted to the future all on his own worries them. Didn’t anyone help him? Reach out? Or did they just send him right into a fight with actual, real life aliens?

That still boggles their mind.

“We all owe Barnes $50 apiece,” Monty had said. “Bastard was right about aliens.”

It was the first thing he could think of upon hearing what they missed during their slumber. It broke the ice between them, the newly restored SHIELD (a development none of them like and neither does the Captain, judging by the scowl), and the Captain’s new team. Howard’s kid smarted off, taking a jab at the Captain, and then left, claiming more important business needing to be done instead of introducing more nonagenarians to the 21st Century. Monty saw the dark look he shot them before exiting the room. Apparently the Captain isn’t the only one on the kid’s shit list. Oh boy, Howard, what did you do?

“We’ll find him,” Gabe said suddenly, halting everyone in their tracks. “We’re not going to fail him again. Once we get cleared, the first thing we’re doing is going after the Sarge. The Captain may not be able to go after the Sarge but we can. We owe nothing to SHIELD or to the Army, we have done our duty to them. We’re free to go after him.”

“Damn right,” Dum Dum growled. He stood up and paced by the large living room window. “We should just leave now. The Captain will understand. It’s Sarge.”

Jim sighs. “We can’t. We haven’t left this building without a chaperone, and they’ve handled every monetary transaction. We know nothing about this century. Where would we even start? The Sarge was last seen in D.C., and that was over a year ago. He could be anywhere. He’s been operating as an assassin for over fifty years!” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “I want to go after him, too. Christ, do I want to, but we can’t. Not yet.”

None of them like it, but Jim is right. It fucking sucks.

“Besides,” Jim says, going back to his project, “I’m not looking for the Sarge without the Captain. ”

“Agreed,” replies Dernier. The others echo his response.

Why can’t Jim be less reasonable? They understand, they do, but cabin fever is starting to kick in. None of them like sitting on their asses, waiting. Eternally waiting.

We’ll find you, Barnes, Monty promises, staring out the window. We’ll make you and Rogers whole again. And then we’ll be unstoppable. The future is wrong. It feels off, they all feel it. Something went FUBAR and they need to fix it.

They will fix it.

Just like they’ll fix Rogers and Barnes.

Easy peasy.


	2. Weariness and Wariness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More acts and subterfuge. The Howlies are getting good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the chapters are small but I originally wrote them on tumblr. After I catch up with what I have on tumblr, the chapters will, hopefully, be longer.

The Captain returns exhausted, and they don’t mean physically. There is a palpable cloud of fatigue surround their commanding officer. He summons a smile for them though, it almost looks real, if they didn’t know him better, but they do and they see right through it. It’s painful watching their Captain try and pretend everything is okay. He wants to protect them, from what though? They’re fine. Other than increasing frustration, they are actually quite okay. Physically and mentally.

Dum Dum wants to go look for the Sarge right then and there, Jim stays his hand, shaking his head. They can’t. Even though it hurts looking at their weary leader, they can't go after the Sarge just yet.

They need to find Barnes now. It's the only thought on all their minds.

Their Captain needs his other half. Monty goes to help the Captain out of his uniform. There really shouldn’t be that much blood from a "small" cut, and if Barnes were here, he’d be berating the Captain for his stupidity and reminding him he’s not invincible. They’ve all heard the lecture so many times during the war they can all recite it in English, German and French.

It’s Monty’s job now to take care of their leader. Until Barnes returns, he takes care of Rogers.

Captain tugs and pulls at his uniform. Reopening still healing wounds, bringing fresh blood to the surface and staining the freshly cleaned linens. Dernier is not going to be happy. He just washed all their bedding.

Monty tsk’d. “Captain, Captain, you’re not supposed to paint the room with your blood. You need to clean up and rest.”

The Captain lets out a snort but allows Monty to help him out of his ruined gear. No noise of pain or complaint. Of course not. The Sarge isn’t here. The Captain still thinks he needs to protect them, and nothing they say will let them in and help with the burden the Captain bears. Barnes only. He’ll only let Barnes see him at his weakest. They’re his men. He leads them, shows strength so they can be weak, and provides the light of hope when the shadows start to pull them under. A Captain’s second-in-command is the one who shores up failing walls and holds the leader afloat while even he struggles against the darkness.

And none of them can provide the comfort their Captain sorely needs.

“You’re restless,” the Captain says, “and I understand your frustration, but.” He stops, shoulders tense. Right. They’re being watched. Spied upon. Under observation. “What did you guys choose to eat this time?” The Captain asks instead of continuing their previous conversation.

Monty can play this game too. He shrugs. “To be honest, sir, I wasn’t listening. I do recall them arguing over Thai food. Morita says it’s pretty good.”

“It is. I’ve tried it. Flavorful.” The Captain shoots him a smile and Monty believes this one.

The Captain gets dressed, his fingers fumbling uncharacteristically on the buttons of his flannel. He signs a message - assuring them they’ll go after the Sarge but they need to be patient - before he finishes dressing.

He slaps on a genial smile and heads back into the living room where his men are not-so-patiently waiting. All is good. Captain America is all good. Isn't that all this century cares about? If Captain America is good, then they're all good too.

And so are his men.

More acts and subterfuge. The Howlies are getting good at this. The Captain damn near a Hollywood level actor, but then again, none of these people know Steve Rogers, do they? All they know is a character a senator, and the Army, created to sell war bonds. These people here believe it as something real, as if Captain America was always meant to be. They have no desire to get to know Steve Rogers. He’s not even an after thought for these people.

Monty huffs a laugh. These poor bastards have no idea what they’re in for. Nothing will keep Steve Rogers from Bucky Barnes. The Captain’s only playing nice, but the second there is a confirmed sighting of Barnes, it’s a go.

The Howlies share a smile, they know exactly what Monty and the Captain talked about, and resume their roles of Captain America’s obedient men. For now.

Soon. Soon they will be whole, and the Captain will smile and relax again.


	3. Frère Jacques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're officially cleared for active duty. What they do now is up to the Captain. Do they play the long game or do they head out looking for their missing member?
> 
> Whichever the Captain chooses, the men will follow without hesitation. Trusting the Captain's decisions is second nature to to them and unwavering.

There’s a sighting of the Sarge outside Austria. Captain tenses upon hearing the news, every line of muscle rigid, ready to snap with the slightest movement. The blonde agent, the relative of Peggy Carter, she drops off the dossier under the guise of finally clearing the Howlies for duty with documented proof. It’s so subtle, Monty almost misses it. She’s good, he thinks admiringly. Real good.

They can leave right now. They’re free. Book a plane. Steal the jet. They have to do it now or risk the Intel going bad on them, and then who knows where their wayward teammate disappears to.

“Captain,” Gabe says softly, his hand held open, palm up, beseeching. _We need to go_ , goes unsaid.

Rogers lets out a shuddering breath, hands curling tightly around the metal chair, crumpling it like it was made of aluminum. He doesn’t look up. Still hiding from them. Monty reaches out to comfort or console, he’s not sure which, but Dum Dum stays his hand. So they wait. For their captain, they’d wait another seventy years. They trust his judgment implicitly.

Austria. Why is the Sarge there? What could he be possibly looking for _there?_ Nothing good happened in that godforsaken country.

Jim is already calculating what they have and what they’ll probably need. Dernier starts putting his “scraps” away, being very careful to make sure any eyes watching them sees only the broken bits being tossed into the trash while he hides his and Jim’s cobbled together devices in the large coat he never takes off. Dum Dum and Monty move to clear off the table, covering the Captain’s reaction by slapping him on the back and asking loudly if they can finally act like big boys and leave the compound without supervision. The Captain forces a laugh, relaxing his muscles and putting on a happy smile for them.

A brief nod, and the men cheer. The smile turns genuine.

Howard’s kid shows up unannounced. Their cheers cut off and the Captain raises his chin in challenge, every line in his body readying for a fight. They stand up behind him. They’re ready too. The kid, and they really got to stop calling him that, he’s physically older then them, for crying out loud, quirks an eyebrow at them, unimpressed.

“FRIDAY informed me of a potential security breach.” Stark strides into their apartment as if he owns it, raising their hackles in outrage. “Some physical copies of a report has disappeared from SHIELD HQ. Coincidentally, the only copies of this particular report we have. I’m just checking to see if you have seen it.” He gives them a cold smile.

The Captain lets a slow smirk settle on his face, body outwardly relaxing. The Howlies copy him.

“No, Tony, I have not seen any missing SHIELD documents. What were they of? Maybe I can help you look for them if you want,” the Captain offers, all earnestness and helpfulness on his guileless face. “Have you checked with Vision? He might know.”

Stark sneers at him. Hatred and bitterness twisting his face into something unnerving. He smooths it away and shoots the Howlies an incredibly fake smile before departing.

Dum Dum turns his back to where the cameras are, signing quickly his worry of the response of Agent Carter’s theft by SHIELD and Stark. The Captain gives the barest of nods, expression unbothered. Sadness fills Monty at the realization the Captain can never relax and be himself here at the Avengers compound. He’s always on guard, and now he has them to protect against whatever in the hell is going on. Not even during the war was the Captain this on edge, but then again, he had Barnes back then. Here? It’s only been him against hidden agendas and untrustworthy teammates for four years.

Well, that Banner guy and Thor seem okay. Everyone else? Negative.

Monty starts humming “Frère Jacques”, earning the Captain’s complete attention, as well as everyone else. Their code for them to stop fucking around and think. There are other nursery rhymes they use to give coded messages for, but that one got the most use during the war. Courtesy of the Sarge.

He would force them to use their heads instead of charging into situations without a plan (read: the Captain).

The smile the Captain gives Monty is heartbreaking. He nods once.

“We should celebrate your guys’ freedom,” he says, wrapping an arm around Dum Dum’s shoulder in a genial manner. Putting the episode with Stark behind them. “There is this amazing restaurant that serves the most delicious burger any of you have ever eaten.”

Jim scowls playfully. “And you’re just telling us about it now!”

“I was waiting for you guys to be released,” the Captain defends himself, grinning. “A treat and a welcome to the future dinner. Go get changed and we’ll head out.” _Get packed, we’re leaving now._

They play their roles and do as their told. Their bug out bags already hidden a couple miles down the road, far out of Stark’s surveillance. Monty just prays the agent and the spy hadn’t found them. He changes into his best travel clothes, hiding various weapons and gadgets Jim and Frenchie created for them.

Leaving the compound is worryingly easy. No one stops them or asks questions about where they’re going. The Captain seems unconcerned, so Monty isn’t worried either.

Bags picked up, Jim reading the dossier, Gabe watching their six, and the Captain drives them to a vacant lot where they meet Sam Wilson waiting for them in a new vehicle. Monty likes Sam. He’s the only one they’ve met who actually seems to care about the Captain.

They change cars and drive for three hours before the Captain speaks.

“We’re going after Bucky. Nothing is going to stop us or get in our way.” His tightens his grip on the steering wheel. It creaks under his hand. Wilson shoots him a worried look. “Not even the Avengers. They try and stop us, you take them down.”

“Yes, sir,” they reply as one. Even Wilson echoes their response.

_We’re coming for you, Barnes. I pity anyone who tries and stops Rogers from getting to you,_ Monty thinks with a sharp smile.


	4. Confronting Demons and Seeing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria. The Captain and the Howlies wish more than anything that the Sarge was spotted elsewhere, and the Captain actually opens up to one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting two chapters because I felt bad about not doing anything yesterday. (Memorial Day obligations, etc.)
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://brokenrobe.tumblr.com/)

A new rule is added to the Sarge’s book of Things Steve Can and Cannot Do. The Captain is not allowed to drive, fly or sail when he’s obviously emotionally distressed. Granted, this is more on them, force of habit and all that, but Monty has lost track of how many Hail Marys he’s said in the past day or so. He does not think he can get his hands to let go of the “oh shit” handle and Dernier’s hand. They’re white knuckling and showing no signs of letting go. Gabe doesn’t seem to be breathing. He doesn’t know how Jim’s doing, can’t turn his head to check, and Dum Dum has his mouth open in a silent scream.

Wilson on the other hand? He has no problem shrieking in terror, his hands gripping tightly to his seat belt, his foot slamming down on imaginary brakes.

The Captain does not seem to see or hear them. He's on a mission. He sees nothing but the road leading him to his other half.

A week of searching everywhere but the one place guaranteed to herald clues of their missing teammate has the men feeling frustrated. The Captain can’t seem to bring himself to go to the Alps, and it’s not like its easy for for them either. They’ve searched every city, town and village near the mountains.

The prospect of going back to the Ravine is not particularly appealing.

It’s Dum Dum who starts packing everything they’ll need to hike there. One by one they follow his lead, Wilson clapping the Captain on the back in a attempt to comfort while the Captain himself stands frozen. If Monty didn’t know any better, he’d swear their captain wasn’t breathing. The slight flexing of his hands the only indication Monty doesn’t have to worry about giving Rogers mouth to mouth should he pass out from oxygen deprivation. He doesn’t move when they stand in front of him, kitted up and ready to face their demons. They don’t rush him. Even Wilson understands not to push the Captain right now.

His jaw clenches then he takes a deep breath. He moves with reluctant determination.

The hike to the Ravine is slower than they like. Again they don’t push the Captain. He’s the one setting the pace. No jokes are said. No one speaks. The loudest thing in the forest is the Captain’s ragged breaths. Monty sees the tremors in his hands, the way his right hand reaches up to touch his dog tags, seeking reassurance and drawing courage from it. Monty finds himself doing the same. He doesn’t need to look behind to know his teammates are doing the same thing.

Wilson picks up the pace to walk side by side with the Captain. No words exchanged, just a simple act of letting Rogers know he’s not alone. A part of Monty is annoyed this man, who’s only known their leader and friend for a couple of years now, thinks he knows him better then they do.

But he was there for their friend while they were still slumbering. He was there when the Captain saw Barnes. He was there when the Captain started to fall apart. He was the one who held the Captain afloat until they were revived.

Monty’s not sure how close the Captain let him in though. Does he keep Wilson at arm’s length like he does the Avengers or like he does with them? Close but not close enough to let them help him share the burden of being a leader.

None of them were with the Captain after he saw Barnes alive after seventy years, but Jacques hypothesized how the Captain reacted to the Bridge is not unsimilar to them finding him kneeling in the train car. Breathing but not really there. His soul broken and grieving but knowing he has a duty to them. Two years. The Sarge has been on the run for two years, the Captain trying to follow him and bring him home for the same amount of time. They had heard of the Avengers trying to talk him out of going after Barnes, many citing him as a danger and a threat to them.

Especially the spy.

She’s hiding something. Something about the Sarge.

The Captain must have sensed the same thing. He freezes her out of his life, giving no explanation to her or the agent she’s never far from, the archer. Tension is growing between the Avengers with the Captain on one side and the rest on the other.

Although, Monty is not sure where Banner or Thor would fall. Thor seems to like the Captain more than any of the other Avengers. Perhaps he’d side with Rogers.

Banner, however, he’s a wild card.

Despite the bond between him and Howard’s kid, the Howlies have seen the seemingly timid scientist take the Captain’s side in arguments more often than not. Banner has no love for the government or for General Ross, and they don’t blame him. Bastard tried to have Banner killed and experimented on. But Banner also doesn’t like to make waves unless he absolutely has no choice but to.

He might not take a side at all. Or he might take Stark’s side.

Jim says they shouldn’t trust him. Gabe says not to rush in judgement. Monty thinks they should wait and not borrow trouble. They’re might not be sides to take in the end.

Darkness falls upon them like a hammer. The Captain stops them for the night. They’re only a few miles from the place they lost everything. He says they’ll push on come first light. No one argues with that.

None of them are particularly excited for tomorrow’s hike.

One by one they head off to their respective tents, the Captain claiming first watch, and perhaps the second and third as well. Monty tries to sleep but he can’t. He suspects sleep alludes the others too.

Unable to pretend any longer, Monty unzips the tent and goes to sit next to his captain by the dying fire. All he gets is an understanding look.

They sit there quietly for a long time before the Captain speaks.

“When we were fighting Ultron and the twins, Wanda, she has this ability to make you see your worst nightmare, and she took us out. I don’t know what everyone else saw but I saw.” He stops and shivers, almost hugging himself, and Monty has an inkling of what he saw.

He opens his mouth to tell the Captain he doesn’t have to say anything but the Captain continues, finally letting one of them in. He’s honored Rogers deemed him worthy.

“It started off okay. I saw you guys in a ballroom, laughing and celebrating winning the war. I saw Peggy looking beautiful in a blue dress. We have the dance I promised her we’d have. Everything seems okay, almost perfect.” The Captain smiles softly, maybe longingly too. “Then the music grows louder, fireworks and camera flashes ignite that sound like bombs falling. Red splashes over you guys, and you all stumble like your hit. Peggy is torn from my grip and disappears into the crowd of dancers. The music is so loud and the camera flashes don’t let up. I can’t see or hear anything beyond my own heartbeat and barely a foot in front of me.”

He stops again, collecting himself. Monty reaches over to place a comforting hand on his arm. _I’m here. We’re here. You’re not alone._

The Captain smiles at him in thanks. He picks up his story.

“Bucky,” his voice breaks. “Bucky, he, uh, he reaches through the crowd and pulls me to safety. Like he always does. The world turns back to right and normal. He’s smiling and laughing, looking so care-free and hopeful. We dance and laugh, you guys join us on the dance floor. We’re having fun, but then the room flashes white for a second. When it fades, you’re all on the ground, dead, and Bucky is standing there covered in blood, his arm missing and dripping blood. He’s clutching a knife with an accusatory look on his face. It’s my fault. He got hurt because of me. He got tortured for seventy years _because of me.”_

He gets up to pace. Guilt and agitation rippling off of him in palpable waves.

“He stares at me, Monty, like he doesn’t even know me.” Fuck. Monty’s heart breaks for his Captain. “Pierce appears behind Bucky, whispering into his ear. There’s this behemoth growing in the shadows, multiple red eyes stare at me with malicious glee, tendrils wrap around Bucky, slowly tugging him away. I can see the blood dripping over the metal arm forced upon him. He doesn’t make a sound, Monty,” the Captain cries. “He just stands there, staring at me blankly. I reach for him, and I-I see some of Bucky fight its way to the surface, and he reaches back. Our hands are millimetres apart when the Hydra rips Bucky away. I can still hear his terrified screams.”

The last embers from the fire flare brightly before fading. In that moment, Monty sees just how broken and lost his captain is. He’s barely holding it together. He’s been barely holding it together for years. Seeing Barnes again, under Hydra’s control, it tore down every carefully erected wall the Captain had to keep his grief at bay.

Monty doesn’t think the Captain will be able to handle not finding the Sarge.

They fail, and the Captain falls.

The Sarge not being at the ravine, the Captain breaks.

They find him but he doesn’t know them, the Captain crumples.

It hits Monty in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer, an epiphany that should have happened before they left New York: the Captain won’t make it without Barnes. They’re here, yes, but they’re not enough. They’ve never been enough.

He sees a shadow detach from its hiding spot. Metal glints under the moonlight for just long enough for Monty to register who it is before they disappear back into the night.

“Bucky!”

The Captain runs after him, leaving Monty sitting there frozen in shock and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost caught up to where I am currently am with the story. One more chapter and we're all caught up. I can finally start writing longer chapters, although I love the short and sweet chapters I've written. Who knows, I might keep them the same length. *shrugs*


	5. A Small Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have hope. It's small but it's there. Wilson raises some legitimate concerns about the Captain's mindset and sense of self-preservation. They're not ready to hear it. Probably never. But Monty holds that small hope close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are all officially caught up to where I am with this story. Sorry for the delay. Life, ya know? 🤷😆
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://brokenrobe.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!

Its quiet when the Howlies, and Wilson, wake up. At first, they don’t notice, too busy going through the motions of their morning routines, but they all freeze as one when they realize the Captain isn’t at his perch. In fact, he’s nowhere in the vicinity.

Before panic can set in and have them running around like chickens with their heads chopped off, Gabe interjects with logic in a tone of voice that makes them listen, and he says the Captain might be at the Ravine. It makes sense. The Sarge came here, the Captain lost him (in more ways than they like to think) at the Ravine, he simply vanished into thin air. Perhaps the Captain realized the best way to get to Barnes is to be at the one place he’s drawn to. It all makes horrible sense. The question is, do they go after them?

For all they know, their presence could scare the Sarge away. Should that happen, who knows how long it’ll be until they get reliable Intel on the Sarge’s whereabouts. Agent Carter, she barely managed to get them the information they have now, and SHIELD was alerted immediately after the theft. Howard’s kid came to them demanding the files Carter gave them, even if he had no proof they had the dossier in the first place. Its sobering at how little they can trust SHIELD and the Avengers, or how little they seem to trust the Captain. To find their missing team member, they have to handle this correctly or risk losing the Sarge again.

Wilson asks the million dollar question: “What do we do?”

The men look to Dum Dum. After the Captain and Sarge, leadership falls to Dugan.

He frowns and stares in the direction of the Ravine. Monty moves to make coffee for the men while Timothy thinks on a plan for action. Whether they go after they go after their commanding officers or if they stay put, they’re going to need the caffeine to function.

Jim goes into his tent to grab his kit of goodies he stole from the Avengers Compound. He’s retrofitting them to something they can understand. Plus, Jim and Jacques’ creations are too low tech for Howard’s kid to track them with.

And they tend to blow up if improperly maintained. Jacques’ idea.

“Monty, we will go check on the Captain, but keep our distance. I just want to see with my own eyes that he’s okay. The rest of you will get our gear prepped just in case we need to bug out of here quickly. I don’t trust Howard’s kid or the Captain’s Avengers teammates.”

They all nod in agreement. Wilson looks vaguely disgruntled that he’s not going along with Monty and Dugan. This is a Howlies mission.

Monty switches spots with Gabe as he takes over brewing coffee. Timothy makes use of his long stride, forcing Monty to half-jog to keep up. Normally, he’d complain and try to get Dum Dum to slow down but he feels the same urgency Dum Dum is radiating off of him in waves. They have to see if the Captain is indeed okay. A part of him hopes they find the Sarge sitting next to the Captain on the ledge talking about the past. It’s a small hope.

He just wants to see the Sarge again.

He wants to see the Captain actually smile. The one where his entire being lights up and it’s like looking directly into the sun. At first, the Sarge had been the only one to bring out that smile, but then the Captain learned to trust them, and they too were able to make him smile genuinely.

“What if he’s there?” Monty asks, fiddling with his sleeve cuff.

Dum Dum grunts and doesn’t answer for a beat.

“Then we back away quickly and quietly.”

“And if he’s not?”

“We pick up the pieces.”

There’s no more conversation after that. The trek up the to the Ravine is quick. They slow as soon as the trees start to thin, the both of them slow down to almost a crawl. Neither of them want to see the Captain sitting here alone, broken.

“I’ll check, sir,” Monty offers, and Dum Dum smiles at him gratefully.

Monty sneaks forward, keeping sure to move with the wind and the bushes. He spots the Captain through a bush, but he can’t see anyone other than their commanding officer. He hesistantly moves forward some more. He stops dead when he hears a familiar voice asking a question so softly, Monty almost thinks it’s just wishful thinking, but then the Captain responds in the affirmative.

Holy shit.

The Sarge!

He quickly and quietly scuttles backward and down to Dum Dum who has his eyes taking in every movement and sound in the area. He snaps his head towards Monty. He opens his mouth to comment but shuts it when Monty holds his finger to his mouth. They move back down to camp without speaking.

The men stand to attention out of nerves when Monty and Dum Dum emerge from the trees. Various looks of trepidation on their faces. Dum Dum nods towards Monty and the men shift their attention to him.

Monty takes a deep breath.

“The Sarge is with the Captain. They’re talking. That’s all I know.”

Wilson immediately asks, “Is Steve okay? Is Barnes holding him under duress? How could you leave them there without back up for Cap?”

The men immediately bristle at Wilson’s questions. Monty quickly answers before blood is spilled.

“Because Rogers would not let himself be held at a disadvantage. Not even for Barnes.”

Wilson snorts. “You didn’t see his face after their last encounter. Cap got hospitalized because the damage was too extensive for the serum to fix on its own. And that was _without_ a weapon. Barnes is too dangerous to be left alone with him, and Steve is too trusting of Barnes to trust his judgment of the situation. I think it goes the same for you guys.”

Monty closes his eyes. He tried. The men start shouting insults at Wilson, claiming he’s too biased himself.

They shout themselves into exhaustion. Monty does his best to mediate but they’re all too fired up to think rationally and to not take things personally. He lets them get it all out. Even Dum Dum chips in on insulting Wilson. But he’s got to hand it to Wilson for not backing down and he did raise some serious questions about the Captain’s judgment.

He starts cooking, knowing the men will calm down once the scent of food wafts over them, cooling their ire and allowing them to reclaim their ability to think objectively.

Monty keeps his eye on the trail that leads up to the Captain and Sarge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, the men might actually get to see their Sarge! Is Wilson's worry justified? How are they going to handle potentially seeing and interacting with Sarge? 
> 
> Until my Muse decides to tell me what's going to happen next, I'm just as in the dark as you guys. 🤷😂😉
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!


	6. The World They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson isn't happy with their situation but it's not like they can do or change anything. The Captain is off on his own, leading to the growing unease in Wilson but the Howlies are in their element. Feeling the closest to home since they were thawed.
> 
> Hope comes in the form of an orange slice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this done a while ago, I just forgot to upload it here. I swore I thought I did. I swear.
> 
> I'm halfway through the next chapter. I lost my outline so I'm going from memory. I really do apologize for the wait.
> 
> Come say [hi!](https://brokenrobe.tumblr.com/)

Wilson paces throughout the day. His head snaps towards the trail leading up to the Ravine with every whisper of wind, eyes wide and worried for their Captain. Jacques seems to take it the wrong way, muttering angrily in French to Gabe, his eyes baleful on the airman but never raises his voice. They all know better. Any loud noise could send the Sarge running. The Captain would take after him, not willing to lose him yet again, and the men would be hot on their heels.

The sun dips lower in the sky. Shadows start to curl around them, sending random shivers down their spines with every gust of wind. Monty tries not to see it as an omen. He keeps the men’s spirits up by cooking and serving warm drinks.

Maybe the Sarge is more comfortable in the dark?

It’s the first of theories Monty is ruminating on to pass the time. He sips cautiously at his tea while the men lose themselves in their own thoughts but Monty knows they’re all thinking of the same person. The darkness might help ease whatever fear or concern Barnes may have about meeting them. The Captain is most assuredly trying to convince the Sarge that he can trust them, that the Sarge knew them from before they all went into the ice.

None of them particularly like the cold, he thinks randomly. Monty can’t imagine what it’s like for Barnes. Jim is so hunched over the device Jacques spent the better part of the afternoon working on that from a distance he could be mistaken as misplaced gargoyle. The cold doesn’t mess with his hands though as they fly nimbly across whatever the device is, and frankly, he’s too sacred to ask.

He used to love the cold. Looked forward to winter every year and mourned the snow whenever spring came about, but now he can barely handle a cool 60 degree summer day without his chest seizing in panic. The first time Stark’s AC kicked into gear to combat the unusually hot day, Monty damn near bit through his lip to keep from freaking out and crying like a goddamn scared child. His hand, though, grabbed onto Dum Dum’s, needing something to ground him in the here and now, to remind him they’re not back in those cryo pods.

Dum Dum comes to sit next to him, his back purposefully turned towards the ravine trail. He smiles but doesn’t say a word. Sharing body heat. Seeking comfort. Finding a grounding rod until the Captain comes to put them out of their misery. Monty leans into him, seeking the same thing.

Soon the others, save for Wilson, come to sit by Monty and Dum Dum. Comfort in familiarity.

If Wilson stayed on the other side of fire, they could pretend they’re back in WWII, huddled together and waiting for the Captain and Sarge to come back from scouting. The Captain would enter first, face unreadable, shoulders tense and too weary eyes blinking exhaustedly at them. Barnes would come behind and deliberately slap Rogers too hard on the back, physically jolting him out of whatever head space he found himself in on the walk back. There would be a half-hearted glare that no one bought and a large helping of food that Dum Dum somehow managed to procure for their captain. There’d be conversations overlapping one another with no one really speaking to anyone, just voicing thoughts aloud, and then the Sarge would pull them all in together, either by song, story, or gently teasing one team member after another until they’re all sharing the same conversation. He’s good like that.

Was good like that.

Still is?

Monty bit back a sigh. He can’t believe he misses the war. Although, the therapist Monty and the others were assigned did say it is normal for them to feel that way, that most soldiers find themselves missing the fighting. They were encouraged to find hobbies.

The only hobbies they’ve decided on is pretending to go along with the script everyone seems to think they need to follow to be considered physically and mentally sound. What kept them from going completely bonkers was the thought of Barnes being out there and that their captain is hurting and needed them to watch his six. None of the Avengers, save for Wilson, seemed to realize just how much the Captain was in pain, but then again, the Captain is damn good at hiding his hurt.

Another lecture the Howlies have heard time and time again during the war about self-care and not being a macho idiot and admitting when they’re wounded or in pain. They can recite that one in two languages.

Wilson finally stops pacing and almost collapses on a tree trunk directly across of the men. It could be a metaphor of them being on literal opposite sides of the Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers issue or Monty is too goddamn maudlin and thinking in metaphors that make no sense.

The moon rises high, lighting up the area in soft brightness that has them considering putting out the fire but a sharp wind has them throwing more wood into it. The cold, they hate it.

None of them register the sounds of footsteps behind them, Wilson too lost in thought to check behind them.

The Captain’s soft command for them not to turn around and freak is the only thing that keeps Monty rooted in his spot. Wilson topples backwards in shock at seeing the Winter Soldier up close but the Howlies obey their Captain’s command without hesitation.

“It’s okay, Buck,” they hear the Captain say in a low, soothing voice. “They’re our friends. They won’t hurt you. Let’s get close to the fire to warm up. Sam, can you move to the other side with the guys? Move slowly. No hurried or sudden movements.”

The Airmen does as told, telegraphing his moves with exaggerated slowness. He practically hides behind Jacques, his hands in balled fists, smart enough to keep his hands in plain view. His eyes are locked on the Winter Soldier the entire time they did their bizarre dance to sit down next to the fire.

Monty’s breath catches in his throat when he finally gets to see the Sarge seconds before his heart breaks at seeing the state his friend and teammate is in. Thinner than what should be healthy, corded muscle that is a little too pronounced, and dark, empty eyes that meets Monty’s without blinking. A wounded noise escapes from Dum Dum that is immediately shushed by Jim, despite the tight grip the other man has on Gabe’s hand. They keep quiet and still, not wanting to scare their sergeant away.

The Captain reaches for Monty’s cup, the tea still warm, and he relinquishes it easily. He takes a sip first, waits a beat then hands it to the Sarge. The Sarge finally tears his gaze away from Monty’s to take a cautious sip, expression shifting minutely enough that Monty lets loose a relieved sigh. The haunted and borderline emaciated man in front of them quirks a dark grin that promises violence and death should they do anything to upset him.

Monty laughs before he could stop himself. Those eyes latch onto him again.

“Hey,” he says with an inadequate wave, the Sarge quirks another grin, slightly less threatening. “I’m Monty or James Montgomery Falsworth. This is Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita and Jacques “Frenchie” Dernier. We were your teammates back in World War II. They named us the Howling Commandos for some reason,” Monty speaks, slightly confused, because why did they call them that? He shakes his head before smiling softly at Barnes. “Howard Stark, he put us in cryogenic sleep not long after the war ended.”

He stops talking the second the Sarge tensed. He keeps his hands and body open and nonthreatening.

The Sarge relaxes when the Captain leans over to whisper something to him. He nods at Monty.

“He said as much,” came the raspy reply that was so achingly familiar Monty and the others couldn’t stop tears from falling. They have him. He’s sitting right in front of them relatively whole. Fuck, he wants to bawl like a baby.

They have their Sarge back.

Wilson pulls away from Jacques to glare at the Sarge. “Do you remember me?” he asks bluntly. The Captain tenses ready to shout Sam down, but Monty raises his hand to the Captain, silently begging for him to let Wilson have his piece.

Monty may not like it but since their argument over the Captain’s safety and his blatant blinders concerning Barnes, Monty can see why Wilson is so damned worried. The Captain took off after Barnes without hesitation or thought to his own safety, he almost fell into a depressive funk when they lost track of him, and then he took off again and met the Sarge alone without any back up.

From the file Agent Carter gave them on the Winter Soldier, Monty understands why the hesitation and caution, but as he watches the Sarge and the Captain lean softly against one another, the Sarge’s body tense and ready to run at the slightest provocation, Monty sees flickers of Barnes fighting his way through the Winter Solder’s façade.

The Captain deflates but sits stubbornly close to let the Sarge know he’s not alone.

“I don’t,” the Sarge responds just as bluntly, voice carefully devoid of emotion. “You must not have been my target if you’re still alive.”

He says it like it’s a fact, like that is the only reason Wilson is still here with them. The way he tilts his head as he stares at Wilson reminds Monty of a wolf debating about killing the prey it found or letting it go without harm.

The men stiffen from his words. The Captain looks distressed and Monty knows he needs to fix it before things spiral out of hand. Especially considering Wilson’s outraged expression. He looks seconds away from lambasting the Sarge and ending the night with violence, blood and tears and heartbreak. He needs a subject change but he is blanking at the worst possible time.

The Sarge tilts his head the other way, a feral smile flickers to life, his eyes darkening with upcoming violence, his expression saying he’d gladly fix that if it’s a problem. Wilson snarls back, stupidly or bravely, unafraid.

It’s Jacques that eases the rising tension.

He starts humming “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” - their code for it’s time to rest.

The Sarge rears back as if struck. He stares at Jacques with unnerving intensity but Jacques calmly maintains eye contact, still humming. Violence and aggression bleeds out of the Sarge, and soon the men follow, the last to calm down is understandably Wilson. But one look at the Captain’s hopeful gaze has Wilson giving up the fight for now. He knows how much the Sarge means to their leader.

But Wilson isn’t going to let it go just yet.

Monty sighs internally. They have a chance of becoming whole again, but Wilson is the one seeing the big picture, and Monty can’t bring himself to care, especially when he sees the Sarge hum along awkwardly with Jacques, his face heartbreakingly hesitant and vulnerable, almost like he can’t help but follow along with the song and hopes they won’t get mad or hurt him. It’s a spark of hope that they all desperately need, and it ignites a fire inside their chests to protect their teammate at all costs.

They will protect him against anyone who’d dare take him away from them. They will learn why the Captain chose them for his team and they will learn what they’re like when it comes to protecting one of their own.

They won’t be sleeping tonight. Plans to make. Contingencies to consider. War to prepare for.

Monty smiles ferally. Now they’re back on home turf. This is the world they know.

Gabe offers an orange that the Sarge carefully takes from his hand, and hope blooms once more at the shy smile of thanks on the Sarge’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again deepest apologies. Expect an update somewhere in the first week of November. I'm working on something else that I'm trying to get done before Halloween.
> 
> 👻💀🕷 Happy Halloween!! 👻💀🕷


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their Sarge, they're together again but what do they do next? They know they're being tracked, either by the Avengers or the crumbling remnants of HYDRA.

It was decided the men would head deeper into the mountains until they could figure out their next move. The Howlies formed rank around their Captain and Sergeant, keeping them protected. Monty knew it was overkill but they just found Barnes, they’re not losing him again, and Wilson can complain all he wants they’re not returning to the Avengers Compound or Stark’s Tower. They just need a minute to breathe and to think.

Winter gear is bought by Gabe and Dum Dum in a quick excursion into a nearby town that luckily doubles as a desired ski location. Unfortunately, that also means the men have to head even deeper into the mountains to keep from being spotted by anyone who’d recognize the Captain or Wilson, or worse having the Sarge spotted by someone working for Hydra. Cameras too had to be factored into deciding who went into town for their supplies. Howard’s kid, Wilson reminded them, could track them down using any camera available.

“The one we should worry about is Vision,” the Captain said. “He’s the one who will probably be looking for us on Tony’s orders. We need to be careful and we need to make sure whoever goes into town disguises their faces as much as they can without drawing attention to them.”

The Sarge frowned uneasily. Monty and Jim made the tactical decision to position themselves on either side of their wayward Sergeant in a show of protection and readiness to tackle him should he decide to flee. It’s not like they’d be able to stop him anyway but the sentiment is there, and judging by the grateful look the Captain’s been shooting them, they made the right move. The Sarge however, raises an eyebrow at their antics, as if saying, “Do you really think you’d be able to stop me?” And, he’s probably right.

For the Captain, they’d attempt any dumb move to make the Sarge stay.

Monty shifts his weight and repositions himself on his feet, keeping himself at the ready to dive after the Sarge. The Sarge gives Monty and Jim a feral smile. He bares his teeth like a wolf whenever any of the men make any sudden moves in his vicinity, his hand going behind to grasp the hilt of his knife.

Unable to help himself, Monty bares his teeth back at the man, earning an amused glint in return.

When Gabe and Dum Dum return with the supplies, Monty grabs his portion and goes to figuring how to make it fit with the rest of his gear in his hiking pack. He has no idea how he’s going to fit his tent in already packed bag, let alone the winter supplies he’ll definitely need to survive.

He sees Barnes watch them all curiously before going to help Jacques before the man tears his pack in frustration, the demolitions enthusiast freezes in shock at the Sarge helping him then he lights up like a kid at Christmas. The Sarge definitely knows what he’s doing as he easily and efficiently packs Jacques bag in record time before moving on and helping out the others. Monty watches the Captain watching Barnes.

The man is practically glowing, his grin so bright someone would easily mistake as the sun shining. He seems to float on happiness alone.

Monty turns away to swipe his hand across his face, hiding his tears of happiness from the others. Seeing the Captain so happy, so – for the moment – at ease and actually relaxed is almost like being back in the war during their days where they were allowed to take a breather; even if they only got a day to do so. A break was a break. More often than not, they spent their day off together. It felt weird not to be around each other 24/7 and the Captain always seemed happy when the Howlies decided to spend their time off with him and the Sarge.

They hadn’t seen him crack a real, genuine smile since they were thawed. Just those half smiles and soft puffs of air to indicate amusement but no full blown grins or bursts of laughter. He hasn’t been truly relaxed either; pretending to be, yes, but not really letting his guard down around the Avengers. Or them.

But here he is, smiling and his guard lowered.

It was decided by unspoken agreement to leave the next morning at dawn to make the most of the day and putting some distance between them and civilization. A part of Monty is excited to get away and back into nature, despite being a city boy himself, but being here in the 21st century with everything so different it’s a relief to be back to some place that is still the same as they remember. He can’t imagine what it’s like for the Sarge.

Memory jumbled and incomplete, relying on instinct alone, the fact that he trusts them enough to stick around has Monty fighting down powerful emotions that threaten to him crashing to his knees. It would be unseemly. He’ll save it for when he’s alone.

Dum Dum takes first watch, giving up his tent for the Barnes and Rogers, after suggesting rotating the tents with whoever is on watch so no one sleeps cold tonight.

He doesn’t know about the others, but Monty sleeps as soon as his head hits his pillow. It’s the most restful sleeps he’s had since waking up. He dreams of old times and fond memories and waking up incredibly refreshed. Not even bothered by the frigid morning air when Gabe rolls him out of bed for their trek inwards, and everyone seems to share his pleasant and content demeanor, including the Captain. Barnes…not there yet.

Shrugging, Monty hefts his pack on and patiently waits for the tents to be rolled up and stowed away for the Captain to carry. The only one not lugging anything is the Sarge, and it’s not like any of them would let him should he want to carry something anyway. Monty also knows that by the time the sun sits high in the sky, the Sarge will be carrying something despite the Captain’s protestations.

There’s also the niggling feeling that they are being tracked. Not followed, but tracked. From the stories Rogers unwilling gave up and from what they observed on their own, Howard’s kid will have no problem using any means necessary to find them, the Captain, and especially the Sarge, and bring them back to the Avengers Compound. What he’ll do with the Sarge is what worries them. An agent of Hydra, no matter how unwilling, they’ll want to make an example out of him and try him for crimes he had no choice but to commit. If people find the Sarge, he’ll be the highest ranking officer of Hydra they’ve caught.

Director Fury killed Alexander Pierce, SHIELD lost Brock Rumlow, and the Avengers took down one of the last remaining HYDRA cells in operation, but they have no one really to put the bulk of the blame on.

Uneasiness leaves a slimy trail down his spine. Maybe they should have left the Sarge where he was. He’d be better at Escape and Evade on his own than with them.

As quickly as the thought registered it disappeared. There is no way the Captain would leave Barnes now that he found his best friend, and there is no way Monty and the other Howlies would ever abandon the Sarge. Not again. They left him in HYRDRA’s very ungentle hands and they are not going to leave the Sarge to the tender embrace of a pissed off and embarrassed SHIELD or Howard’s kid and the Avengers.

Honestly, a part of Monty wants them to find them. He’s been itching for a fight since he learned just how this century and the Captain’s new team has treated him. He knows the men feel the same way, even if the Captain does not.

That’s what they’re there for. They do the dirty work while the Captain plans five moves ahead.

Howard’s kid and the Avengers will be after them. Monty and Dum Dum talked it over and agreed that they wouldn’t mind doing guerilla style attacks on the Avengers. As high-tech as their Captain’s new team is, they’re too reliant on Howard’s kid and his inventions. Even the Agent and the Spy are prone to using the kid’s gadgets. It would be fun to mess with them and to stop them from tracking the men down long enough for them to find a secluded spot and establish a base camp for the foreseeable future.

The Sarge takes the proffered energy bar from Jim. So far, it’s been the only thing he’ll eat. Not even the Captain can convince him to eat the MREs or trail mix. Although, last night he did eat the apple offered to him by…well, Jim. Huh. Now that’s something to think about.

“It’s beautiful. Out here without the snow, blood, carnage and the threat of a sniper,” comments the Captain. He bumps shoulders with the Sarge, who grins in bemusement, undoubtedly trying to remember.

Monty quickly agrees. “Oh, I know. It’s fantastic! We’re finally taking that team vacation we’ve been talking about. Imagine camping without the threat of death!”

“Ooh, or not worrying about hypothermia or avalanches,” Gabe chips in with a chuckle. “We might actually be able to go fishing and have that competition to see is the better fisherman. I remember you, Dum Dum, saying you’re the best at casting a line. Well, its time to put your money where your mouth is.”

Dum Dum scoffed. “I am the best.”

Laughter echoes in the woods and along the trail. Even the Sarge works up a grin when the Captain offered evidence contrary to Dum Dum’s boasts and reminding them of the time the ginger tripped over his own snare, letting the rabbit go and almost having to be put on medical leave for the incident. The large man blushed and stammered out a rebuttal no one heard over the laughter.

Jim kept glancing at his hand radio, fiddling with the buttons and switches, and sharing a look with Jacques every now and then over a sound the gadget made. Sometimes Jacques would take off for a bit before converging with them later on, looking pleased with himself. Monty shared a look with Gabe and the Captain. Maybe it’s best not to ask why their demolitions expert looks so damn happy after disappearing on them. If he and Jim are working on something, it’s best to let things lie until something happens.

Three hours pass with laughter and memories and the Sarge’s quiet contentment when the first explosion sounds off five miles behind them, shattering the calm atmosphere. Birds take off and various animals let out squawks of surprise and fear. The Sarge reacts faster than any of them, drawing forth a weapon they swore wasn’t on him a second ago with his knife magically appearing in his other hand.

The Captain instinctively stands just behind the Sarge, falling into a boxing stance, as if forgetting he knows more advanced and deadly fighting techniques. Scanning their surroundings, the Howlies quickly disperse into the shadows until they can ascertain if there is any danger in the immediate vicinity.

Jacques mutters something too quick for Monty to catch in French but the Sarge responds right away, his voice sharp. They share a nod then fade into the background. Gabe wraps a hand around the Captain’s bicep to keep him from following. The Captain is good, silent as a shadow but the Sarge had always been better and Jacques was the one that set the traps in the first place and knows where to step without triggering anymore. It makes sense to send them off together. The Captain is just going to have to trust that the Sarge will come back.

The men drop low, as still as a gargoyle; patiently waiting for the return of their teammates. Monty has his favorite pistol out, Gabe has a mysterious device in his hands while Jim has the medic bag at the ready. Whatever gadget he had earlier is tucked away so he could keep his hands free. The Captain holds nothing, not that he needs to. The man himself is a weapon.

The same could be said for the Sarge.

Seconds pass slowly enough to be mistaken for minutes where not even one has ticked by. The Sarge returns with Jacques in tow, both looking unhurt if a little disheveled. The Captain lets out a sigh of relief but does not move from his spot until they give the all clear. Jacques gestures the “all clear” and they finally move from their positions. The Captain immediately moves to the Sarge’s side, his hands hovering over the man’s body, valiantly holding back the instinct to touch and see for himself the Sarge is okay. He moves out of Jim’s way when he comes to check both the Sarge and Jacques over. Surprisingly, the Sarge allows Jim to assess if there’s anything wrong.

Both are okay.

“What the hell was that?” Monty demanded the second Jim was done checking them over. “Who was the trap for? Is it the Avengers? HYDRA? Fucking SHIELD?” He keeps his gun out. He’s not letting his guard down.

Jacques answers with a grin. “It was the Spy and the Agent. Uninjured,” he adds when the Captain looks concerned. “But they got a good rattle. We need to pick up the pace. They’re closer than I thought they’d be, and they’re better than I originally planned for. They tripped the ninth alarm I set up along the way. I have no idea if the others are around.”

Jim nods as if he expected as much. Gabe flicks on the device he has and there is a loud squawk then white noise before a series of beeps sound over the airwaves. Coordinates. Three of them.

“Shit,” Monty says, holstering his weapon. “Do they have video set up as well?”

A shake of the head is followed by a frustrated sigh. “We did not plan on being followed so soon. Me, Jim and Gabe have the materials needed to make a low tech video system but not the time. We figured Howard’s kid wouldn’t be able to …hack?… something that’s older than he is. We were planning on making more at our new base camp.”

The Captain takes over, and Monty feels himself fall back into a familiar stance; ready and willing to do whatever the Captain orders. Home, he thinks. This is what home feels like. Surrounded by men he’d happily lay his life down for and would trust to the ends of the earth.

“If they’re traveling in teams, Nat and Clint would stick together, they’ve always worked better as a unit. Tony and Bruce, if he managed to talk the man into joining him would be together or it would be Tony on his own. Vision doesn’t really work well with others. The Twins are never apart. It makes them easier to track down but it’s never fun to go up against them.” The Captain bits his lip, brows furrowing. “Thor, if he is here, I don’t know if he knows why they’re after us. He’s really not fun to fight.”

He closes his eyes, thinking, and Monty watches as he rapidly flits from plan to plan in his mind. Do they fight or run? If they fight, where will their battle ground be? They learned during the war to never fight on someone else’s turf.

But if they run, to where would they go?

The Sarge watches them with curious eyes. He doesn’t offer up any suggestions, letting his fate rest in the Captain’s hand like the rest of them. Monty isn’t sure if it’s because he remembers enough that the Captain would never let them down or he’s so used to having his life be out of his control that it’s pure habit now.

Well, that’s a depressing thought. Monty shakes it off and waits for his Captain’s orders.

Gabe starts cobbling together something with help from Jacques. Dum Dum and Jim stand guard with their weapons out while Monty and the Sarge listen and wait for orders and plan accordingly. Monty often worked side by side with the Captain planning their next round of attacks against HYDRA and their allies. It’s his job to help fill any gaps in the Captain’s plans so they could be pulled off effectively without any undue danger to them. As for the Sarge, he never left the Captain’s side. He’s pleased to realize that hasn’t changed. Damn right chuffed really.

The Captain looks up and meets Monty’s eyes. He sees something flare to life in them and Monty grins widely.

“We fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I had the first couple paragraphs done but then nothing else. My Muse seems to be on strike 😆 but I got her wrangled long enough to finish this chapter.
> 
> [Come say hi](https://brokenrobe.tumblr.com) We can talk about Stucky or the Howlies 😊


End file.
